When two worlds collide
by Shouhei Narumi
Summary: Tired of always losing to Aladdin and his friends, Mozenrath decides to capture another sorcerer from another dimension and take their powers for his own. Things don't go according to plan for him or the sorcerer he captures.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe Mozenrath thought that that sorcerer would let him have the philosophers stone." I muttered as I clicked off the television, stretching after I rose from the couch in my living room. "Hmph some people are so gullible. I saw that coming a mile away."

As I moved away from the television I thought I heard someone and I turned back, staring at the screen for a few seconds When nothing happened I just shrugged before I started to head for my room. I had just left the room when the television clicked back on but I was too far away to notice.

"That Khartoum cheated me out of ultimate power." Mozenrath growled as he paced his lab, Xerxes hovering nearby. "But I will rule the seven sands."

"But how?" Xerxes asked and Mozenrath grabbed him around the neck, choking the eel.

"I'm trying to think so be quiet." Mozenrath snapped at his familiar relaxing his hold when Xerxes tried to speak. "What is it?" He demanded and Xerxes coughed something. "Speak up."

"Master needs powerful magic." Xerxes coughed and Mozenrath rolled his eyes towards the ceiling, obviously not impressed. "Magic user stronger than you."

"I am a sorcerer you fool. There's no one more powerful." Mozenrath snapped at him, firing a bolt of magic from his gauntlet to prove his point. The bolt just missed Xerxes who yelped, shaking himself before he hovered beside his master. "I could try and capture Genie again but that pest Aladdin and his friends always interfere. But if I kidnap someone they don't know about...that could work. But I'll have to work fast and without any interfernce." Mozenrath muttered as he moved quickly towards a shelf filled with books and scrolls.

_Which book was it now? I saw it a day ago._

After a search he grinned to himself, picking up a well-worn and as Xerxes watched on, curious as Mozenrath moved to the table. Setting the book down, Mozenrath flicked through it before he found the page he wanted and as Xerxes stared at him his master began to chuckle. "Perfect. Aladdin will never see this coming until it's much too late."

In a few hours Mozenrath had a series of bottles and the book sitting on the table, his attention moving between the book and a bottle containing a blue liquid. Unsure as to what his master was doing Xerxes shot between the table and his master who ignored him his attention on whatever spell he was working on.

"Hmm...now I just need to combine these two." Mozenrath whispered as he picked up another bottle that contained a black liquid that seemed to be glowing. Lifting them up he started to carefully pour them into a third empty bottle he had found on one of the many shelves lining the lab. But as he started to pour them his familiar grew bored at being ignored and without warning he shot forward, smacking into Mozenrath's right hand.

Mozenrath scrambled to grasp each of the bottles only to watch with a growing sense of frustration and anger as the empty bottle collided with the floor, shattering on impact. Quickly he tried to grab the remaining two but they smashed into a mess on the floor and Mozenrath growled under his breath clenching and unclenching his fists before he whirled around to face Xerxes who shook with fear.

"All of that work and you...you...fool!" Mozenrath shouted his eyes narrowed and his gauntlet glowing until he saw his familiar staring at the floor. "You did that you fool of a..." He trailed off when Xerxes looked past him with both eyes wide and with a snort Mozenrath turned back to the table.

"Master look!" Xerxes called out but Mozenrath had already seen the potions that had spilled on the floor and as he watched on they began to glow.

"It...worked? Despite your stupidity." Mozenrath muttered, watching as a pattern began to form in midair and with a cruel smile he started to whisper words he'd spent hours memorizing. When the pattern changed into a portal he took a deep breath and after grabbing a collar from the table Mozenrath took a step through the portal with Xerxes not far behind.

Appearing on the other side Mozenrath looked around my living room with a frown on his face, Xerxes floating near his left shoulder before the eel flew over to the television set. "Where are we, master?" He asked Mozenrath who scratched his chin, his eyes wandering the room.

"The home of a powerful sorcerer if that book was correct." Mozenrath answered just as he heard hesitant footsteps and he grinned, aiming his gauntlet at an opening in the room.

At the same time I was sitting in my bedroom, reading a novel I had been trying to finish since a week ago when I heard voices. Confused, I set the book down gently on my pillow before I climbed to my feet. Keeping as quiet as possible and fearing someone had broken in I slid the bedroom open enough to squeeze through, moving as quickly as I could into the hallway.

As I did I heard a man's voice and I froze inches from the doorway leading into the living room.

_Did someone break in? But I didn't heard the front door opening or any breaking glass._

Thinking quickly I started to turn around, kicking myself for not grabbing my mobile phone, when something shot directly into my path. "Not going anywhere." Something that looked like an eel laughed as I backed away ending up in the living room.

"This is the powerful sorcerer the spell brought me to? Though you could be using your magic to disguise your true magic." Mozenrath said as I stepped into view. Once I saw a young man standing there I blinked, torn between risking making a break for my room and asking what he thought he was doing breaking into my house.

"What do you think you're doing? This is my house you're..." The rest of my words were choked off and my hands shot up, a metal collar now wrapped tightly around the base of my neck.

"Oh do be quiet and don't interrupt. I suppose I will just have to bring you with me and with that collar you won't be able to use your magic on me." Mozenrath sighed and I growled at him, opening my mouth to offer my own thoughts as I stomped towards him. He never gave me a chance when he raised his right hand and I vaguely remember thinking he looked awfully familiar before the collar lit up, a jolt of pain sending me to the floor with a cry.


	2. Chapter 2

When I finally stirred awake I tried to move my arms only to find that I ouldn't move them even an inch. Still groggy I cracked open my eyes to find myself upright my hands bound tight and I groaned, trying to shift my hands enough to free them. Which sadly didn't work and I craned my head to find my legs similay bound.

"I wouldn't bother trying to free yourself if I were you." Someone chuckled and I blinked as a young man stepped directly into my view. Up close I peered at him, the clothing and the face vaguely familiar as he stared back at me. "Even Aladdin couldn't free himself." He added and that's when it hit me.

"Mozenrath?" I replied and he actually raised an eyebrow at me, stepping foward before he leant over me. "This can't be right...you're not real." I whispered as he stared at me.

"I see you know of the ruler of black sands." Mozenrath commented and I growled as he cupped my chin. "I must admit that you look nothing like I would have expected for a powerful sorcerer but you could just be in disguise."

"Sorcerer?" I asked, my attention moving to an eel who sniggered when I narrowed my eyes at him. "You're kidding right?" When Mozenrath shook his head I sniggered this time, giggling until he raised his gloved arm and I cried out when a jolt of pain swept through my body.

Grimacing I raised my head as Mozenrath narrowed his eyes at me and as I watched on, panting from the pain, he rushed over to a table. Grabbing the book resting on it he flicked through it and after spending the next few seconds staring at the page he threw it and Xerxes yelped as the book smacked into him. sending him to the floor.

"The next page has been torn out. That's why that potion didn't work." Mozenrath snapped as he began to pace and I snorted getting his attention. He stomped over to me and I growled when he grasped my chin, eyes narrowed and staring directly into mine. "If you don't want another demonstration of my power I would advise you to be silent, woman." He sneered, releasing his grip when I leant as far foward as I could trying to snap at his hand.

"My name is Kaya and you kidnapped me! You should be the one apologizing to me not threatening me!" I shouted at him, my hazel eyes narrowed at his and he blinked, looking momentarily shocked as I growled at him still trying in vain to free my hands and legs.

"I brought you here for your powers not for your conversation." Mozenrath commented as Xerxes raised himself from the floor. Shaking himself the eel flew over to me with a faint smile on his features.

"Master, sorcerous angry!" He pointed out and Mozenrath chuckled softly, lightly patting his familiar on the head. "Won't share powers."

"Not now, Xerxes but she will soon enough. If she doesn't want another taste of my powers." Mozenrath warned, face inches from mine and I couldn't help swallowing when he raised his gloved hand his fingers glowing. "I will be back in a few hours which should be enough time for you to learn some manners." He taunted, heading for a door on the far side of the room.

"Hey, you can't just leave me here!" I shouted but Mozenrath and Xerxes ignored me and I cringed when the door slammed shut seconds after leaving me with my own company. "Perfect so I'm stuck here. Now what?"

At first I tried to pull my arms out of the ropes keeping me bound but when that failed I groaned, going through my options once I found the ropes keeping my legs bound were equally as tight.

_So I have two choices; try and struggle free or agree to use my 'powers' for Mozenrath. Not great choices but what else can I do? Unless someone comes here and finds me I'm stuck. _

Not content to lie there and let that sorceror gain the upper hand I turned my head, focusing on the ropes keeping my wrists bound. Stretching my head as close as I could I tried to grasp the rope with my teeth which proved a lot harder than I thought. Though after nearly pulling a muscle in my neck I managed to grab the rope in my teeth.

It was right at that point that I heard the door creak and I froze, teeth caught in the rope as the door slid open to reveal two faces I couldn't believe I was seeing. "I'm sure this is where he's holding her captive." Genie whispered as he shot into the room and I pulled away from the rope as he flew over to where I lay tied up. "There you are." He exclaimed and I vlinked as he quickly grabbed the ropes, tearing them in half before my eyes.

"Um...thanks. Where's Mozenrath?" I whispered and he turned towards the open door beckoning me to follow him. Stretching my legs I followed hoping that the sorcerer hadn't noticed I was free until I stepped through the door and the metal collar around my neck glowed and I stumbled, my fingers brushing the collar as I groaned in pain.

"That collar's linked to his gauntlet. Here, let me..." Genie offered and I straightened as best I could, hoping he could use his powers to remove it. He reached for it just as someone rushed into the room and I groaned for another reason entirely when Mozenrath raised his hand and I tensed, bracing for the pain I knew was coming until someone else rushed him.

I grinned despite my body throbbing as I watched Aladdin knock Mozenrath over, diving at the sorcerer who let out a pained yell as he was knocked hard into the ground. Whistling, Aladdin watched as a flying carpet shot through an open window and towards us.

"Let's get you out of here and then we can remove that collar." Genie suggested and I nodded, rubbing at my throat as he lifted me depositing me onto the carpet.

"No! She's mine!" Mozenrath shouted the moment he saw me being flown away from his castle and with his eyes narrowed he raised his gauntlet managing to get off one shot of his magic before Aladdin grabbed his gauntlet but one shot was enough. The magic bolt hit Carpet dead center sending him into the wall and me into the floor and as I lay there groaning Mozenrath growled, wrestling with Aladdin over his gauntlet.

"I don't know who she is but I'm sure you kidnapped her." Aladdin shot back, trying to yank the gauntlet free and I caught a glimpse of bone-white skin under the gauntlet before Mozenrath managed to shove Aladdin away.

"You have no right to invade my castle to steal my prisoner." Mozenrath snapped at him as he stumbled to his feet, looking towards me as I rolled onto my stomach. He didn't even give me time to stand when he raised his hand and this time I felt myself lifted off the floor, my feet barely touching the carpet under me before he pulled his hand back. Unable to prevent it I crashed to the floor in front of his feet, smacking my face.

My nose throbbing I growled and Mozenrath blinked as did Aladdin and Genie when I staggered to my feet, holding one palm against my nose with my eyes narrowed. "My name is Kaya and like I told you before I'm not your prisoner!" I shouted so loudly I made my own ears ring as I launched myself at the sorcerer whose eyes widened.

Throwing myself at him I knocked him hard onto his back, winding the sorcerer when I caught him in the stomach with a balled fist though he recovered quickly enough to strike back, knocking me backwards. The twin jolts of pain sent me to my knees and I heard myself screaming, Mozenrath actually laughing as I withered on the carpet at his feet. His right hand raised he continued to laugh until Aladdin raced towards him, his fist raised and Mozenrath's head snapped back.

Not giving him time to recover Aladdin threw another punch and that caused Mozenrath to stagger back, right into the pillar directly behind him. The crack of his head meeting solid concrete made even me cringe as I struggle to sit, watching as Mozenrath grunted. He staggered forward several steps raising his gaunlet and Aladdin tensed, waiting for a counterattack until Mozenrath collapsed forward.

"That was...anti-climatic." Genie commented as he flew over and nudged the sorcerer with one shoe, expecting the sorcerer to use his magic. Mozenrath didn't move an inch and he let out a breath, grinning before he flew over to me. "Now let's get that collar...off!" He shouted as his fingers brushed the metal collar and I blinked as his body lit up, leaving him sparking for a few seconds.

"Mozenrath!" Xerxes shouted, flying over to his motionless master. "You..." He growled at me and I jerked back as he flew at me only for Genie, shaking off his shock, to grab the eel and, after conjuring a turban, trapped the eel inside.

"Maybe Mozenrath can remove it. Once he wakes up of course." Aladdin commented and with a shrug Genie threw the unconscious sorcerer over his shoulder. "Let's get back to the palace. I'm sure the Sultan will be happy to have Mozenrath behind bars."

Shaking my head at how ridicouls my day had gotten I climbed onto Carpet, rubbing at my neck before Carpet flew out the open window and I planted my hand onto his back hoping I didn't fall as we shot through the air.

We arrived at the palace a few hours later and as we landed in the garden I climbed from Carpet's back, almost falling to my knees.

Chuckling, Genie reached down helping me to my feet and I shook myself. Watching on I noticed that Mozenrath hadn't moved since he'd struck the pillar and I frowned slightly, angry that without his help I couldn't remove the collar.

"Don't worry. If he doesn't remove the collar we;ll make him." Genie told me, shaking his fist in front of Mozenrath and I snorted at him. "Well...when he wakes up in the dungeon of course." He admitted, heading towards the palace and with a shrug and a sigh I followed close at his heels.

As we walked down a long flight of spiral stairs I couldn't help wondering how I was going to get back home. Then I shrugged to myself knowing that the only one capable to sending me home again was Mozenrath, currently drapped over Genie's shoulder.

_Wish I knew how this episode goes but I've never even seen this one before. Or thought it possible I could be pulled into one against my will._

"I just realized we don't even know your name." Genie interrupted as he reached the bottom of the stairs before me and I rubbed at my eyes for a moment as I answered him. "Kaya, huh? So where did Mozenrath kidnap you from? I'll take you there once we get him settled." Genie replied and I chewed my lips as he strolled towards a set of chains inbedded in the wall.

"He kidnapped me from my home but I don't know how. I'm...not from Agrabath." I explianed, watching as he set Mozenrath on the floor. Clicking the chains over Mozenrath's wrists and ankles he tugged on them then apparently satisfied he straightened.

"Huh then where are you from?" Genie asked and I frowned, thinking of a response. "The real world? Did you hit your head or something?" He asked, chuckling when I frowned at him my arms crossed.

Annoyed I opened my mouth to respond when we both heard a faint groan and I turned in time to see Mozenrath raising his head, his eyelids slowly opening to find us staring at him. "Looks like sleeping beauty's awake. Now are you going to remove Kaya's collar or do I have to get rough?" Genie warned as he changed into a blue version of Rambo. Grabbing Mozenrath by the scruff of his collar Genie pulled him close enough so they were nose to nose.

"I don't know what you're taking about. W...who are you?" Mozenrath coughed, grimacing at the painful throbbing at the base of his head. "Where am I?" He asked as he tried to pull himself away from Genie who blinked, letting go of the sorcerer who stared back at him wide-eyed.

Changing back to his usual blue form Genie scratched at his beard as I knelt in front of Mozenrath, who continued to blink at me then Genie and back his dark eyes wide. "Do you...remember me?" I asked and Mozenrath thought about the question for a few seconds then he shook his head, silent as I watched him. "But you brought me here and...wait a moment." I muttered as a cold shiver ran down my spine. "Do you...know who you are?" I asked him, already dreading the answer.

Mozenrath, finding he couldn't move, thought for the longest minute of my life and I brightened. Until he slowly shook his head and I sat back, knowing the answer without needing to see his lips move. "I...don't know."


	3. Chapter 3

"You can't be serious, Kaya. I don't know where you're from but Mozenrath's the enemy." Jasmine commented and I sighed, shifting my legs on the cushion she'd given me to sit on.

"It looks bad but I think he's telling the truth." I insisted and Aladdin, standing beside her, offered me a stare. "Yeah I know he's the bad guy but if he's lying why did he let himself get captured so easily?" I countered and they both exchanged a look. "Besides you have his gauntlet and he wouldn't give that up without a fight." I added, staring at the gauntlet sitting on the table near the wall.

"That does make some sense. He didn't resist when I chained Mozenrath to the dungeon wall and he hasn't even tried to use his powers on Kaya's collar." Genie offered and I grimaced, rubbing my fingers along the metal collar Mozenrath had 'gifted' me all those hours ago.

"He's just trying to trick you. He's evil." Another voice argued and I turned my head, eyes narrowed at a bright red parrot who lounged on one of the cushions closest to me. "Just saying."

"Even if he is trying to trick me I need him to remove this collar and send me home. It's all his fault I ended up trapped in his castle." I answered and Jasmine sighed, looking at me for the longest time. "I'll take full responsibilty if he puts even a foot wrong." I insisted and she finally nodded at me, Genie and Iago's jaw dropping in shock.

"Bring him into one of the storage rooms. He's your prisoner now." Jasmine agreed and I nodded, silently wondering why I was helping the sorcerer. With Genie's help we returned to the dungeon to find Mozenrath asleep but as soon as he heard footsteps he cracked open his eyes, wincing.

"Come to interrogate your prisoner?" He muttered and I shook my head, kneeling beside him as I watched Genie remove his shackles. Once free Mozenrath stared at me, rubbing at his aching wrists with both eyebrows raised.

"You're letting me go?" He asked and I shook my head, straightening as he climbed to his feet. Right away he stumbled and I caught him in my arms my eyes widening when he panted, my hand slipping behind his head when I saw that some of the dark curls of his hair were shiny and wet. When my fingers came away bloody I blinked and he sagged, his head resting on my shoulder.

"You're bleeding." I muttered and he let out a faint chuckle, eyes closing and with a sigh he collapsed into my arms. Even someone as light as him proved too much and I almost dropped the dead weight in my arms only stopped from smacking the villian's face into the cold floor by Genie who caught the sorcerer. "Thank you." I mumbled, cheeks lighting up at how close I had been to dropping my kidnapper and he shrugged.

This time Genie carried him in his arms and I quickly followed behind him, a faint voice in the back of my mind wondering why I shouldn't just leave him bleeding and unconscious in that dank dungeon.

_Maybe because you're not that cold even to a man who schemes against your new friends? Even if said man tried to steal your non-existent powers from you and trapped you here? Besides the quicker he heals the faster he can send you back home._

Once we reached the doorway leading into one of the palace's many hallways I waited for Genie to make a decision but he paused at the doorway. "Al's not going to like this." He told me and I rubbed the bridge of my nose, looking at Mozenrath who groaned eyes scrunched shut.

"He can yell at me all he likes but we can't just leave Mozenrath alone when he's hurt. We're the good guys aren't we?" I pointed out and he sighed, giving me a lopsided grin as my eyes travelled the hallway. "Is there a storage room or something we can keep him in? Just until he wakes up?" I whispered and he thought for a few seconds, giving me a grin and I followed when he shot forward.

"When I said keep an eye on him I didn't mean giving him a room in the palace. My father won't be happy when he finds Mozenrath here." Jasmine whispered, watching as I knelt beside Mozenrath who groaned in his sleep. Using all the cushions I could get my hands on in that room, twelve in all, as a makeshift bed I watched as Mozenrath's chest rose and fell.

"I know but...I couldn't just leave him there. Does he look like a threat?" I pointed out and she shook her head after a moment, looking on with interest as I knelt beside Mozenrath. Picking up a scrap of cloth I had retrieved from yet another box I soaked it in a bowl of warm water I had managed to borrow from the kitchen and after I squeezed most of the water from it I leant in close. Mozenrath didn't react as I clean the back of his head, cleaning the blood from his head and hair and I frowned at his lack of response.

"Don't know why you're being so nice to him of all people. You know what he'll do to you once he wakes up?" Aladdin added and I turned my head, narrowing my eyes at him. "He's not a good guy, Kaya. He did bring you to his palace against your will."

"So I've heard. Repeatedly. But I'm the one taking the risk and as long as we keep the gauntlet far away he'll be fine. Besides I need him healthy if I want to get home sometime in the next century." I explained, dipping the cloth into the water and as I washed it I remembered something. "Wait where's..." I didn't finish when Xerxes shot into the room, spinning around the room until he fixed his eyes on his master.

"Mozenrath!" He cried out, flying to his side. When his master didn't react he fixed his attention on me. "You hurt master!" He growled two mismatched eyes narrowed at me when he shot towards me until Aladdin quickly grabbed him, clamping a hand over his mouth to muffle his growls.

"Let him go, Aladdin." I hissed, hoping Mozenrath wouldn't hear us and Aladdin stared at me as did Xerxes. "He's just worried about his master. Right, Xerxes?" I asked the eel and he blinked back at me and I finally grinned when Aladdin relaxed his hold on Xerxes who wriggled free. Shaking himself he flew over to Mozenrath and I couldn't help a tiny sigh of relief as the eel curled around Mozenrath's neck.

"Xerxes worried. Master not wake up." Xerxes muttered and I reached over, shocking the familiar into silence when I stroked his head.

"Mozenrath will be okay but he hit his head and now needs rest. Do you think you could watch over him and let me know if he wakes up?" I asked and Xerxes untangled himself enough to nod moving back to his master who mumbled something, the fingers on his right hand moving slightly. Seeing the exposed bones on his hand I found myself staring until I finally shook myself, thinking. Moving towards the box where I had found the cloth I grabbed another and as my new friends watched I bound Mozenrath's right hand so that he wouldn't panic once he woke and saw the exposed bones.

"I told you so, Aladdin. Now let's leave Mozenrath to rest. But we'll be close by if he needs us." I said as I tiptoed towards the slightly open door, pulling it open as gently as I could. Once outside I waited for either Jasmine or Aladdin to comment but to my surprise neither spoke.

"I know he's not faking his injury. The memory loss I'm not so certain about but I know for a fact he's never this helpless." I told them, keeping my voice low in case Xerxes heard me.

"Kaya's right. Mozenrath would never allow anyone to see him weak and helpless. Not for any reason." Jasmine agreed and Aladdin just nodded, not looking at all convinced.

"Unless it's a trap and he wants us to think he's helpless until...bam!" Iago commented and I whirled around to find the parrot standing at my feet. Hands on my hips I narrowed my eyes at him and he cringed, looking towards Genie who just shrugged.

"Unless you missed the part when he struck his head, woke up in a dungeon clueless as to who anyone especially he was and promptly passed out again all in a less than a day I don't see how Mozenrath will come up with a brilliant plan of escape. Or do you know something we don't?" I replied, raising an eyebrow at Iago and Genie both shrugging after a long and awkward pause. "I didn't think so." I grumbled, leaning against the door with a groan.

"Kaya, is everything alright?" Jasmine asked and I gave her a weak grin, pushing myself up with a slight grimace. "If you're sure."

"Not really but I can't do anything until I can find a way of getting this blasted collar off. I've tried to pull it off and even Genie tried but it shocks anyone else who tries." I answered and she stepped forward, staring at the collar for a few moments.

When her fingers moved towards the collar I instinctively stepped back and Jasmine blinked as I scrambled to keep my feet under me. "Sorry but it's not a good idea. Genie found that out the hard way."

Genie, hovering at Aladdin's side gave me a grin. "Listen to the lady, Jasmine. She saw what happened when I tried to remove it."

"Then we'll just have to wait for Mozenrath to wake up. Whenever that is." Aladdin sighed as I turned towards the closed door with a frown. "Something on your mind?"

"His memory loss. If Mozenrath can't even remember who he how will he remember how to remove the collar?" I pointed out and everyone just stared at me when I stepped close to the door, pressing my open palm against it. "Figures the one person who knows how to remove this thing is lying in there out cold."

"Hey don't let it get to you. This kind of thing happens all the time." Aladdin agreed and I nodded, my forehead touching the door.

"I hope not for my sake." I answered, letting out a breath. "Is there somewhere I can stay just for tonight? Maybe he'll be awake in the morning."


	4. Chapter 4

Now settled in an empty bedroom, one of many that I noticed when Genie gave me the grand tour, I finally found myself relaxing.

_I might be stuck until Mozenrath sends me home but at least I'm living it up in style. Never realized how grand the palace is from watching the cartoon._

"Of course it's not so great when you're trapped by a megalomaniac but what can I do?" I whispered, resting my head on a pillow. I heard the door creak and I quickly sat, tensing until Xerxes poked his head into the room and I relaxed.

"Master awake! Master awake!" He called as he shot over to me and I giggled when he flew around my neck. "Come see, come see!"

"Okay, okay I'm going. Just keep your voice down, Xerxes. We don't want to wake the whole palace." I whispered and he nodded, flying over to the door. Shaking my head I followed as he shot into the hallway leaving me to hurry after him. Once we came across the storage room where I had left Mozenrath I could hear someone calling out and after Xerxes squeezed through the crack I pushed the door open, slipping inside to find Mozenrath sitting.

"Where am I?" He muttered to himself though as I crossed the room he saw me. "I think I know you. You were in the..." He trailed off frowning and I gave him a tiny smile.

"You're thinking of the dungeon but you're in the palace right now." I explained and he blinked as I knelt beside him. "How do you feel?"

"My head kind of aches." Mozenrath grimaced and I gave him a nod, watching as Xerxes hovered beside him. Once he saw where I was looking Mozenrath turned his head just as his eel shot forward and Mozenrath yelped as Xerxes wrapped around his neck. "What is he? Get him off me!" He yelped and Xerxes unravelled himself from his master, drooping in mid-air.

"It's okay, Xerxes. He's lost his memories remember?" I whispered, allowing the eel to rest his head on my shoulder. "You're Mozenrath and Xerxes is your best friend." I calmly explained and Mozenrath frowned at me then Xerxes not looking convinced.

"Best friend?" Mozenrath finally asked and I nodded, brightening when he allowed Xerxes to lie on the cushion beside him. "My name is...Mozenrath?"

"Yes. You collided with a pillar in your castle and knocked yourself out. The blow made you lose your memories but I'm sure they'll come back in time." I told him, watching on as Mozenrath tentatively stroked Xerxes' head and the eel grinned.

"But how will I remember?" Mozenrath asked, looking at his hands. When he suddenly lifted his head he looked directly at me. "You! Will you help me?" He asked, his dark eyes wide and I instantly nodded, mentally scolding myself when his lips curled into a smile and without realizing it he clutched my hands in his.

"Of course. The question is where to start?" I replied, trying to hide a growing blush once I noticed that he hadn't let go of my hands.

Xerxes, wanting in on the conversation, spoke up. "Black sands!"

"Of course. Thanks, Xerxes." I said and the eel laughed as I gently released Mozenrath's hands, the sorcerer's cheeks going a brilliant red once he finally noticed. "You're the ruler of a kingdom called the Black Sands." I began and as I gave him as much information as I could Xerxes frowned, noting that I hadn't mentioned Mozenrath being a cruel ruler.

"I'm a king? How did that happen?" Mozenrath asked and Xerxes cleared his throat, about to answer when I quickly clamped a hand over his mouth speaking for him.

"Oh the original ruler vanished one day and you were his apprentice so it seemed right for you to take his place until he returned. Though no one knows what happened to him. so I guess you're king now." I lied, releasing Xerxes who blinked his mismatched eyes at me. "If you feeling up to it would you like to go for a walk? You can get some fresh air and I can tell you more." I offered and he immediately nodded, taking my hand when I offered it.

Once I saw him looking at his bandaged hand I sighed, helping him to his feet before he tried to unwrap it. "You hurt yourself when you passed out but you hand's fine." I insisted and he nodded, allowing me to help him to his feet. He swayed for a moment and I frowned, unsure until he shook his head giving me a tiny smile.

"Just a little dizzy but it will pass. So where exactly are we now if not the dungeon?" Mozenrath asked and I grinned, guiding him towards the open door and Xerxes growled flying towards me.

"Kaya lying." He hissed at me and I just shook my head, gently patting him on the head.

"I'm going to help him get his memories back. Besides what do you prefer; the cold Mozenrath or a kinder, calmer Mozenrath?" I whispered back the moment Mozenrath stepped through the door and out of earshot.

"Calm Mozenrath." Xerxes finally agreed and I nodded, following the eel into the hallway to find Mozenrath looking lost though once he saw me and Xerxes there he brightened.

"Is this my palace?" Mozenrath asked as I took the lead and I shook my head, slowing until we were walking side by side. "Then why are we here?" He said, scratching his cheek and I smiled as Xerxes flew between us.

"My friends brought you back to help you. We didn't know that you had amnesia until you woke you woke in the dungeon." I explained, hoping he didn't notice that I wasn't looking directly at him but the window.

"Why was I in the dungeon? Did I do something bad?" Mozenrath asked, his eyes widening and I chewed my lip his expression reminding me of a puppy.

"It was a mistake. Someone that looked like you and the palace guards were confused. Anyway you're a free man now." I quickly answered and he brightened, the smile that broke through left me smiling back and Xerxes sniggered. "We should head into the garden before we wake someone up." I offered and he nodded, silent as we headed towards a door that I knew from Genie's tour that would lead us outside.

Soon we stood in the garden and as I wandered around, getting my bearings Mozenrath looked at the trees surrounding us. I didnt even notice him staring up at the trees though when I finally turned around he was gone. After looking directly at the grass where the sorcerer had just been standing I groaned to myself, even Xerxes gone.

"Great. Should have known he was only biding his time until he could escape." I grumbled to myself only to heard a whistle and when I looked up I saw Mozenrath sitting in one of the tree's branches, holding an apple in his left hand.

"I was hungry." He called out and I rubbed the bridge of my nose as he looked down at me. "Did I make you think I'd vanished?" He asked me and I shook my head, taking his right hand when he leant over.

After a struggle I managed to climb up and he shifted over, offering me another apple. "I didn't see you climb up the tree and I was worried, Mozenrath." Fiddling with his own apple Mozenrath gave me an awkward smile, Xerxes taking a bite of the apple while he was distracted. "Please don't do that without telling me."

"Sorry..." Mozenrath began and I supplied my name, scolding myself for not telling him it earlier. "Kaya. How do we know each other?"

"Oh I'm friends with the people who found you." I supplied and he nodded, going to take a bite until he noticed Xerxes had beaten him to it and I giggled offering my own apple. "Here, take mine." I giggled and he tossed his to Xerxes, who caught it. As Mozenrath reached for my apple his bare fingers brushed mine and I blinked, cheeks heating up when we locked eyes.

"S...sorry." Mozenrath apologized, gently taking the apple from me and I turned my head away at the same time as him his cheeks just as red. He spent the next few minutes in silence and I swallowed, wondering just why I was being so nice to him.

_You have to until he figures out how to send you back. Until then you're stuck with him._

"Maybe we should climb down soon. In case anyone finds us missing and thinks we climbed a wall or something." I finally said and he nodded, tossing the apple core into the bushes. Though once I climbed down Mozenrath didn't follow and I looked up to find him looking at me with something close to panic in his eyes. "Are you alright up there?" I called out and he swallowed, looking at the ground beneath my feet.

"How do I get down?" He called out and I clamped a hand over my mouth to stop myself from giggling. Once I climbed back up I coaxed him down and once he was on the grass Mozenrath let out a breath. Leaning against the tree he gave me a weak grin. "I don't know how I got up there in the first place."

"Don't worry about it. Even cats get stuck in trees." I explained and he raised an eyebrow at me until I did laugh this time. "Want to continue our walk?" I offered and he nodded, linking arms with me after a pause and I found myself grateful that it was dark enough that he couldn't see the faint pink of my cheeks.

"So you're about the same age as Aladdin and Jasmine. I'm from a kingdom very far away but I like to travel around." I told him as we wandered the gardens, my gaze moving to Mozenrath when he raised both eyebrows at me. "No, I'm not a princess just a commonner really. Not that it matters I suppose." I added and he smiled, looking at the flowers in the garden.

Something must have caught his eyes because he moved away from me and I stared as he walked over to a bush that grew purple flowers. He returned soon after with a flower he'd plucked and I couldn't help blushing when he offered it to me. "Here...I think it suits you." He said, handing it to me and I took it wrapping the stem around my fingers.

"Thank you. So you rule the kingom of Black Sand and this is the kingdom of Agrabah. You travel between the two or Aladdin and his friends journey to you. Once to help you capture a creature called a Thirdacc. Aladdin helped capture it and you sent it back to its own dimension." I continued and Mozenrath nodded, Xerxes flying back and forth between us.

"That must have been quite an adventure." Mozenrath agreed only to frown. "It's too bad I don't remember anything." He added with a sigh and I reached up slightly, giving his shoulder a pat.

"Don't give up. We'll keep trying until to know everything." I promised and he smiled, patting my hand. We spent the rest of the night walking around the gardens until the sun started to rise and I found myself yawning, leaving Mozenrath looking a little guilty.

"You're tired and I'll been keeping you up for most of the night with my endless questions." He sighed and I quickly shook my head, meeting his eyes.

"Mozenrath, I wanted to help you figure everything out. Besides I like helping people." I told him and the sorcerer just sighed meeting my eyes after a long pause. "You need my help and Xerxes." I added, hearing the eel clearing his throat. "Come on. We might be able to sneak back to bed before anyone notices we're gone." I whispered as we quickly made our way to the door though as I opened it as quietly as possible, Mozenrath behind me I grimaced as Aladdin and Jasmine stared at me.

"Busted." Xerxes commented, now wrapped around his master's neck and I couldn't help a nod in agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

"What were you thinking, letting that man into my palace?" Sultan scolded and I sighed, unable to meet the sultan's eyes. "Well? Do you have anything to say for yourselves before I toss Mozenrath back into my dungeon?"

"Your highness, this is all my fault. Mozenrath has amnesia and I thought a walk in the gardens would help. I was telling him everything I knew about him and I lost track of time. If anyone deserves to be punished it should be me." I explained, hanging my head and Mozenrath stared at me the sorcerer sitting beside me on a cushion.

"You should have told me." Sultan said, clearing his throat and I looked up to see him giving me a tiny smile. "Though my wonderful daughter told me the whole story after I saw you two wandering around outside. I'll admit I was concerned but after Jasmine told me what you were doing for your...friend I will allow you to remain here as my guest." Sultan finisned and I quickly nodded, grateful. "Just promise me you will keep him out of trouble." He added leaning in so only I would hear and I grinned.

"Thank you, your highness. I want to help Mozenrath in anyway I can." I agreed and he gave me a wink, noting that Mozenrath had his attention on me.

"Kaya nice. Help Mozenrath." Xerxes agreed and I felt myself blushing at the praise.

"Kaya has been helping me as much as she can. It's thanks to her and Xerxes that I'm getting better, your highness." Mozenrath said, standing before he gave the sultan a bow. "May we return to our rooms now?" He asked and Sultan nodded, Mozenrath offering his hand and I blinked at him when he helped me to my feet.

I allowed Mozenrath to lead me away though once we rounded the corner he chuckled softly. "You just saved me from being locked in the dungeon again." He pointed out and I felt my entire face lighting up when he leant over, brushing a kiss against the skin of my right hand. "Thank you for helping me convince the sultan that I'm no threat."

"You're welcome, Mozenrath but I really didn't want to spend even one minute in that cold, dank dungeon." I agreed and he chuckled, releasing my hand. "I think now would be a good time to return to our rooms." I added, yawning again and he nodded at me.

"Of course. Lead the way, Kaya." Mozenrath answered and I gave me a tiny grin heading back towards my room before I realized where I was headed. "I think we should be in separate rooms." He suggested and I blinked, coughing as I quickly headed for his room this time trying to ignore Xerxes sniggering.

Once I found Mozenrath's room he bowed, giving me a smile that I returned. "Goodnight, Kaya." He said, hiding a yawn of his own behind his bandaged hand and I watched on as he disappeared into his room. Once the door closed behind him I sagged against the door, a smile on my face which didn't disappear even as I stumbled back to my room.

My head had barely even hit the pillow underneath me when I heard faint knocking and I groaned, cracking open an eye. "You can come in." I called, lying on my back.

_Figures. I can't even get a moments peace._

"Kaya, sorry to wake you." Jasmine apologized the second she saw me lying on my back with both eyes closed. "I needed to talk to you."

"That's okay. I've resolved to going without of sleep for the next few days." I complained, sitting when she actually looked guilty. "I'm joking. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"It's about Mozenrath." Jasmine began and I opened my mouth until she raised her hand and I paused. "You like him don't you?"

"What do you mean like him? Like a friend?" I asked and she shook her head, causing me to frown at her.

"Like a possible boyfriend." Jasmine answered and my eyebrows shot upwards my forehead. "I was just joking!" She laughed when I covered my face with one hand.

"Very funny. It's true I've been nice to him but that's only because I need him to unlock this collar and get me home. For now that's all I care about." I replied once the shock wore off, my fingers brushing the metal collar still stuck on my neck. "Besides he hasn't tried to harm me or anyone in the palace."

"Until he regains his memories and then what will you do? Kaya, you know he's dangerous and you're pretending he's a nice guy." Jasmine warned and I groaned, climbing to my feet. After a few seconds of watching me pacing Jasmine sighed. "I'm not trying to say you shouldn't help him but just be careful. You've seen first-hand just how ruthless he can be. He did take your prisoner for your powers after all."

"I know, Jasmine. Though I'm being very careful. I haven't let on about him being a cruel ruler or anything so he's none the wiser." I explained and she nodded as I sat on the bed again. "I'm just giving him as much detail as I can without him going back to the old Mozenrath. So far I think I'm doing a good job." I yawned and she nodded, rising to her feet.

"I'll leave you alone but be very careful. Who knows what Mozenrath will do if he finds out the whole story." Jasmine answered and I sighed, waving my hand as I rolled onto my side. I barely heard the door click shut behind her before I was fell asleep.

It felt like I barely fallen asleep when someone knocked lightly on the door and I fought the urge to growl something rude. Instead I pulled myself up with my elbows, running a hand through my hair before I called out. "Come in." I called out, mumbling something under my breath as the door slowly opened. "Mozenrath?" I muttered as he slipped into the room.

"You were sleeping?" Mozenrath asked and I just shrugged as he quietly closed the door behind him, crossing the room when I waved him over. "I didn't know."

"Don't worry about it." I muttered, patting the bed beside me and after he stared at me one eyebrow raised I gave the cushions another pat. "I won't bite." I teased and he actually blushed, sitting beside me. "Xerxes not with you?"

"No he was still sleeping and I didn't feel right waking him." Mozenrath answered and I nodded, scratching at the side of my face. "Though I did wake you."

"Forget it. Anyway is there something wrong? You look kind of...down." I asked and he sighed, fiddling with his hands as I watched. "Mozenrath?"

"I kept going over why I forgot who I am and it kept me awake. I kind of get the feeling that there's something you're keeping from me." Mozenrath told me and I tried really hard to meet his eyes. "Kaya, is there something wrong?"

"Not really. I just wish I had more information to give you but you know yourself better than anyone." I lied, inwardly feling terrible when he brightened.

"You and Xerxes are the ones who seem to want to help me. Something tells me the rest of the palace don't particuly like me. Especially Aladdin." Mozenrath admitted and I reached over, shocking us in the process when I grasped his hands.

"Mozenrath, I'm doing this for you and Xerxes. Frankly I don't care what anyone else thinks as long as I can help you." I insisted and he broke into a smile that had my cheeks burning. I was sure the rest of my face was as red as my cheeks when we locked eyes, his dark eyes staring into mine until I turned my head slightly. "Geeze I sound so silly." I stammered but Mozenrath didn't seem to care and he squeezed my hands making me turn back.

"I barely know you but I find myself wanting to get to know you more. Maybe more than myself." Mozenrath admitted, swallowing when he noticed I was looking at his face. Noting the twin red cheeks he now sported I had to stiffle a giggle. "Did I say something amusing?" He asked and I sighed waiting for a flash of anger but he didn't get angry and in fact he looked puzzled.

"I didn't mean to laugh I just wasn't expecting such an honest answer from you." I quickly explained and he nodded, still looking very puzzled. "Are you sure you want to know about me? I'm really not all that interesting. I'm just a commoner not a ruler like you or a powerful sorcerer." I added and he shook his head.

"I doubt that very much, Kaya. You proved to be a friend to someone you barely even know and that takes a lot of courage especially facing a sultan who wanted to drop us back in the dungeon." Mozenrath argued and I blinked at him. "Not to mention you got me out of that tree." He added with a grin and I giggled at the image of Mozenrath stuck in a tree like a cat.

"It wasn't all that funny." Mozenrath complained as I giggled beside him and after a pause he effortlessly pushed me backwards. With a yelp I landed on my back one of the cushions falling to the floor and as I stared up at him, my eyes wide he grinned. "Now that was funny." He remarked and I growled, reaching up and he let out a yell when I caught his turban.

I yanked on his turban so hard he fell forward and I gasped when he landed square on my stomach, winding me. "Kaya, are you alright?" Mozenrath asked once the shock wore off and I held up a hand as I coughed, catching my breath as he sat.

"Do not know why I did that." I remarked once I sat and he just grinned at me. "Though it was funny even when you fell on me."

"Hey you were the one who pulled on my turban." Mozenrath countered and I shrugged, able to breathe now. "Still I suppose we're even now."

"Until one of us decides it might be fun to knock the other off the bed." I said and he sniggered as I stretched, running a hand through my hair in a vain effort to fix it. "I bet my hair looks awful now. I wonder if Jasmine can lend me a brush." I added, climbing to my feet before I froze.

_Now I'm worried about what I look like in front of Mozenrath of all people? Okay I think I've been spending too much time with him. I never used to care about what I looked like and now suddenly I do?_

"It doesn't look all that bad." Mozenrath commented and I snorted, crossing my arms against my chest. I tilted my head back with one eyebrow raised and he sighed as he climbed to his feet. "Maybe you could use a comb at the very least." He admitted and I nodded at him, moving towards the door with the sorcerer at my heels.

I tried Jasmine's room first, knocking several times but when I received no response I frowned at the door. "You could wait until she gets back or you could take me for a tour of the palace." Mozenrath suggested and I paused with my hand inches from the door. Turning my head I looked back at him with one eyebrow raised. "I was getting bored standing here." He admitted and I turned back, thinking before I turned fully around.

"I'm getting bored too. Taking you both on a tour of the palace might be fun and besides if anyone asks it was all your idea." I answered, smirking when his eyes widened. "Just kidding. Come on you two." I added with a grin, grasping Mozenrath's hands before I pulled him in the direction of the palace's many room.

"Starting off this is the gardens." I said, pointing out of the nearest window towards the same exact spot where we had gone for a stroll in the moonlight. "Which you already know is the throne room." I added as we walked along the halls and Mozenrath nodded at me, looking around as I pointed out another door. "That's where Aladdin stays for time to time. At least as far as I know." I explained and Mozenrath raised an eyebrow at me.

"How Kaya know that?" Xerxes asked from his spot on Mozenrath's shoulders and I swallowed, realizing too late that my knowledge mainly came from watching the cartoon series.

_Why did I say that?! Now he's going to have more questions about how I know._

"Oh I heard Jasmine mention that." I quickly answered and Mzenrath shrugged, following behind me when I resumed the tour. Though with him behind me I didn't see Xerxes giving Mozenrath a shrug who just nodded at his friend in agreement, looking at my back with an eyebrow lowered.

I ended the tour in the gardens, sitting on the fountain with a groan. Mozenrath joined me and as Xerxes untangled himself from Mozenrath's shoulders, flying around inches from the water, I slipped my hand into the water. "Sorry my feet were starting to hurt." I apologized but Mozenrath just waved his hand, apparently not too bothered.

"It's fine, Kaya. Anyway I could use a rest too." Mozenrath agreed, watching with a tiny smile on his face as Xerxes dived into the water. He came up seconds later, shaking himself and I burst out laughing as Xerxes splashed water all over me and Mozenrath. For a moment Xerxes and I tensed, thinking Mozenrath would get angry as his lips pursed together then he chuckled and I giggled as he dipped his hand into the fountain.

Splashing water onto the pair of us Mozenrath grinned as I shook myself, dipping my hands in and he gasped from the shock as a handful of cold water splashed his face some of it dripping down his neck. "Hey!" He shouted, unable to keep from laughing as we started a water fight the three of us splashing water over each other.

Eventually we called a halt, all of us breathing hard and I couldn't help a tiny smile once I noticed that Mozenrath was sitting only inches from me. Whether he did it intentionally or just by accident I wasn't sure though I found myself wanting to find out.

_What am I thinking? I'm only being nice to Mozenrath to get this stupid collar removed. So why do I feel guilty at using him? He's the bad guy...maybe not right now but that'll change when he knows who he really is. _

Lost in thought I hadn't noticed Mozenrath shifting over until his right hand bumped mine and I blinked, lifting my head from staring at the nearby trees to see him staring directly at my face. "Sorry I was miles away. Did you say something, Mozenrath?" I said, prepared for another series of questions about himself or the palace. Once he noticed that I had caught him staring at me Mozenrath quickly turned his head away, covering up his embarrassment by coughing. "Are you alright?"

"Perfectly fine. Some of the water must have gone down the wrong way." Mozenrath coughed, secretly grateful I hadn't caught onto his lie. Though Xerxes did and he sniggered, looking between us with a smile on his face that showed all of his teeth.


	6. Chapter 6

Walking back to Jasmine's room Mozenrath kept glancing at me but since I was looking directly ahead, making sure I didn't get the three of us lost, I didn't see him watching me with a tiny smile. Flying near his master's head Xerxes noticed the way Mozenrath was staring at me and he grinned, lighting prodding Mozenrath's cheek with the end of his tail.

"Mozenrath like Kaya." He whispered and Mozenrath just shrugged as the eel shot behind me with a grin.

"Ot course. She has made an effort to help me just like you did." Mozenrath agreed and his eel sniggered, hovering at his side when Mozenrath paused on the carpet. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Mozenrath asked and Xerxes sniggered as I came to a fork in the hallway.

"Mozenrath in love, Mozenrath in love!" He teased and Mozenrath made a grab for him, covering his mouth with his sleeve as his cheeks reddened.

"I just admire her williness to help me and that's all, Xerxes." Mozenrath hissed, releasing the eel when he heard him muttering something. "Besides I barely know her." He added and Xerxes grinned flying over to me and Mozenrath hid his face behind his hands when the eel tapped Kaya on the shoulder.

"Just a little lost but I'll figure it out. Did you need something, Xerxes?" I asked and he chuckled, pointing with a fin at Mozenrath who I noticed had his face hidden from view. "Mozenrath, you look a little pale. Well pale-er. Maybe I should take you back to your room so you can rest. You did hit your head after all." I offered and he lifted one hand from his face, grimacing as he rubbed between his eyes.

"I do feel a little woozy. I must have overexerted myself earlier. A rest in a comfortable bed would be wonderful." Mozenrath lied, uncovering his head once I nodded at him. This time I managed to find the right way back and once we arrived at the storage room that served as Mozenrath's temporary bedroom I pushed the door open.

Mozenrath headed through the open doorway followed closely by Xerxes who for some reason I couldn't understand didn't seem the least bit concerned about his master. Though once I noticed a smirk on Xerxes' face I blinked as Mozenrath crossed the room and as I watched on he lay on the cushions sighing.

"Would you like anything? I can go to the kitchen and get you some water? If I get lost again I'll ask Jasmine or Aladdin." I offered but he waved his hand at me, turning onto his side. "Okay well I'll be in my room if you need anything." I added, tiptoing towards the doorway when I saw his eyes were closed.

Closing the door gently behind me I began to head for my own he was fairly confident that I was out of earshot Mozenrath cracked open an eye, looking towards Xerxes as he floated above him. "Kaya gone." Xerxes announced and Mozenrath let out a breath he didn't realized he'd been holding. Rolling onto his back he stared at the ceiling long enough for Xerxes to get worried. "Mozenrath sick?" He asked as he flew over to his master and Mozenrath just shook his head, scratching the eel on top of his head with his right hand.

"Not ill just...confused I suppose. Kaya has been so nice ever since I woke up and I want to thank her. But I don't know how." Mozenrath answered, resting his left hand under his head.

"You know flowers are a good start." Jasmine replied and Mozenrath's head jerked up his right hand clutching the cushions beneath him which sent Xerxes hard into the bed. Bouncing off one cushion he landed hard on the floor, Mozenrath giving the eel a slightly embarrassed smile.

"Sorry, Xerxes. I doubt the sultan will be happy if I steal some of his flowers." Mozenrath answered and Jasmine just smiled at him, heading over to the pile of cushions.

"I didn't mean the gardens outside. I know of a oasis not too far from the palace that you could be there and back in a few hours, before Kaya notices you're gone." Jasmine suggested and Mozenrath brightened already nodding until he realized it would take time to walk there. "I didn't mean to walk the entire way, Mozenrath. I'll ask Carpet if he can take you there and back." She said and he grinned, climbing to his feet and Xerxes raced after him as the sorcerer hurried towards the door leabing Jasmine to follow.

With Jasmine in the lead, Mozenrath followed as they headed further into the palace and when she pushed open the door the sorcerer noticed Aladdin and Genie sitting on separate cushions, talking until they noticed Jasmine standing in the door. Aladdin brightened until he saw Mozenrath and that turned his smile into a deep frown, even Abu and Iago watching on with narrowed eyes.

"What's he doing here?" Aladdin hissed as Jasmine stepped closer, leaving Mozenrath looked around the room before he focused on his friend and her boyfriend.

"Mozenrath wanted to bring Kaya a gift." Jasmine told him and he raised an eyebrow until she sighed. "She's been so nice that he wanted to do something for her this time. You know where that oasis is don't you? The one with the bright red flowers?"

"Of course, Jas. It's the one where...it takes a few hours to get there." Aladdin quickly responded and she frowned, slightly confused as he turned around. "Carpet? Can you give Mozenrath a lift to the oasis?" He called to his friend who shook his tassels at the sorcerer who looked confused, Xerxes growling at the carpet as the eel wrapped himself around his friend's neck.

"Al, isn't that the one with the..." Iago began until Abu quickly clamped a paw over the parrot's mouth.

"Come on, Carpet." Aladdin asked, quickly whispering something that made Carpet nod and with a grin Aladdin watched as Carpet swept Mozenrath up without giving the sorcerer a second to prepare himself. Mozenrath let out a startled yelp as he held on as tightly as he could only relaxing once he realized that he wasn't going to fall.

Letting out a shaky breath he watched as Xerxes held onto his neck, giving his friend a wide-eyed stare as Carpet shot into the desert air and towards the oasis.

Once they were out of sight Abu relaxed his grip on Iago who pushed him away, fixing his feathers with a glare at the monkey. "I was going to say the oasis with the red flowers until someone very rudely interrupted me." He squawked and Abu just sniggered as did Aladdin leaving his girlfriend confused.

"Aladdin, is there something that you didn't tell me?" Jasmine asked and he just shurgged, looking slightly worried when she placed her hands directly on her hips. "Are you really sure?" She asked again and he started to look worried, even Abu and Iago whistling.

"Al, isn't that the oasis with the red flowers and that big scorpion that attacks anything that moves?" Genie pointed out and Aladdin turned his head to glare at his friend who cleared his throat. "Or that could be the next oasis over that has the scorpion. I could be getting them mixed up." He added a little quieter and Jasmine narrowed her eyes at her future husband, arms crossed now as she glared at him.

"You brought me back a bunch of those flowers and you never mentioned a giant scorpion guards them." Jasmine snapped at him as someone stepped into the room and as everyone heard something shatter they turned in time to see me standing there, the remains of a bowl I'd been carrying in pieces near my feet.

"Scorpion? What scorpion? On that note where's Mozenrath and Xerxes?" I asked, already dreading the answer when I noticed that none of my new friends were looking directly at me.


	7. Chapter 7

"You sent Mozenrath and Xerxes to an oasis without telling him that there's a maneating scorpion there?" I snapped at Aladdin who gave me an awkward grin.

"Actually it's not too fussy about what it eats so it's not really a maneater." Genie responded and I groaned shaking my head. "Right. Not important."

"Aladdin didn't tell me that part. Did you?" Jasmine agreed as we glared at her boyfriend.

"Once I figure out how I'm walking there I'm going after them. Hopefully before they run into that monster." I grumbled and in a flash Genie transformed into a giant bird, one that looked vaguely familiar before he picked me up. "Hey!"

"If you needed a lift just say so next time." Genie answered and I snorted, giving him a lopsided grin as he rose into the air before his friends joined me. I gave Aladdin a quick glare before I focused my attention on getting to Mozenrath and Xerxes before the scorpion found them.

As Genie shot towards the oasis, Carpet had reached the oasis and after setting down on the sand below Mozenrath tentaively climbed down, followed by Xerxes who floated above his shoulder. "Are you sure this is the right oasis? I can't see any red flowers." Mozenrath asked Carpet who just nodded and after a quick stare Mozenrath shrugged, heading towards a grouping of trees with Xerxes close behind.

After only a few minutes walk Mozenrath saw a large pool of water and he brightened once he saw bushes lining them, covered in bright red flowers. Grinning he hurried over with Xerxes just behind, Carpet bringing up the rear as he moved towards the bushes.

Kneeling beside the nearest bush Mozenrath carefully picked one a flower though as soon as he did he thought he heard Xerxes growling. "What is it?" Mozenrath asked and Xerxes blinked, shaking his head. "That wasn't you? Are you sure?"

"Not Xerxes." Xerxes insisted and Mozenrath shrugged, moving to pick another flower but just as his fingers brushed the stem they all felt the ground shake. Mozenrath forgot about the flowers as he was knocked backwards landing on his rear hard, the ground vibrating under him.

"Wh...whoa!" Mozenrath yelled, his fingers digging into the sand before the shaking ceased. Shaking his head to clear it he carefully rose to his feet brushing the sand from his pants before his eyes travelled the immediate area searching for the cause of the miniature earthquake. It wasn't until he heard a roar that he cringed slowly turning in time to catch sight of a set of pincers that rose out from under the sands along with the rest of an elephant-sized scorpion.

Once it saw the rose between Mozenrath's fingers its eyes stared directly at him and it opened its mouth a loud hiss escaping. Noticing that it wasn't paying attention to him, Xerxes hovered behind the sorcerer and Mozenrath swallowed as the scorpion raised its tail over its back a stinger over a metre long.

He briefly wondered if it was venomous then shook his head at the thought, focusing instead on getting as far away from the scoprion as his feet could carry him. Mozenrath took off as soon as the scorpion started towards him, hissing as it tore across the oasis and that's when Mozenrath soon found that no matter how fast he ran the scorpion always seemed to be just behind him nimble despite its gigantic size.

Though just as it aimed its stinger at the sorcerer it paused, curious now as a large blue bird flew overhead. Hissing it dug its way back under the sand hiding from the newcomer as Genie landed and I stepped down, Mozenrath puffing as he reached me. "Mozenrath, I'm glad you're alright." I told him as he hunched over and Xerxes offered me an eye narrow. Even Carpet tapped one of its tassles on the ground and I gave them both a slightly embarrassed smile. "You two of course. Come on we have to get out of here before..."

The ground under us started to shake and I fell over with a very undiginfied yelp helped a few moments later by Mozenrath who gave me a quick smile though I noticed he was staring at the ground beneath us with a look of wide-eyed fear.

"Let me guess; you've met the scorpion that Aladdin 'failed' to mention when you left Agrabah?" I asked him and he looked back at me for a moment as it slowly dawned on him that my friends had put him in danger on purpose. Once I saw Mozenrath advancing towards Aladdin with his eyes narrowed I quickly grasped his left hand shaking my head.

"Strangle him later. Right now getting out of this oasis with all of our limbs intact is our main problem." I replied and he gave me a quick nod not so gently pushing me towards Carpet who hovered at ground-level to allow me on. "You go first then I'll follow." I argued and he opened his mouth clearly going to add his own opinion under the scorpion roared, leaping clear of the sand and I swallowed at the sight of it as it scrambled towards us.

"How about everyone at once?!" Iago squawked and I almost agreed until it occured to me that Carpet wouldn't be able to fly with everyone on board. While I tried to send my friends away first I heard a loud thud and Mozenrath shoved me, knocking me to my knees as he rolled to avoid being trampled by the monsterous scorpion.

Climbing back to his feet Mozenrath gave me a grin, even impressing me with his athletic skills as he moved to help me up. It wasn't until I saw the stinger raised that I felt the blood drain from my face and without even blinking an eye I raced towards him, silently praying I made it in time.

I dived just as the stinger shot towards him and my momentium knocked Mozenrath flat on his back, my elbow bumping into his stomach hard enough to wind him. As I lay there panting softly I felt the wind as the stinger shot overhead striking the sand hard enough to get stuck. As the scorpion struggled to free itself hissing loudly I climbed to my feet, offering a hand to Mozenrath who grasped it. Stumbling upright he coughed giving me a raised eyebrow and I shrugged, pulling him towards our friends.

"Kaya, look out!" Aladdin called out and Mozenrath had a quick flash of anger that the street rat hadn't warned him before he grasped my hand pulling us to the ground as the scorpion leapt at us, flying over us before it skidded to a halt.

"Nice move, Mozenrath." I muttered and he just shrugged as we lay beside each other. As I started to stand I heard loud footsteps that shook the ground and I rolled over coming face to pinchers with the scorpion. "Um...hello." I whispered as Mozenrath swallowed to the left of me, his eyes wide as the monster loomed over us. As it raised its pinchers above our heads I tried to think of a way out but the sight of the scorpion poised to strike threw me off and I just couldn't think of anything.

"Any ideas?" I whispered to Mozenrath who just coughed and I turned my head slightly when I found his hand clutching mine. Whether he did it on purpose or by accident I didn't know but I gave his hand a quick squeeze anyway. "Death by giant scorpion. Didn't see that one coming." I whispered and he actually laughed, making my eyebrows raise.

"We're not dying yet. On my signal roll to your right." Mozenrath hissed and I blinked, looking from him to the scorpion and back. "Do you trust me?" He asked and I nodded without thinking about it.

"On my signal...now!" He shouted and I rolled seconds after he did, coming to rest covering in sand. Coughing I looked over to see the scorpion with its pinchers stuck and as I watched Genie leapt into action. The scorpion managed to unstick itself turning in time to find a strange light blue scorpion looming over it, Genie's face inches from its own.

"Pick on someone your own size!" Genie shouted as he used one of his feet to kick it towards the water. It landed with a splash and as it started to climb out Genie shook his head causing the scorpion to sink again and I sighed, watching on as Genie returned to his usual size.

"That was...interesting." Mozenrath commented as he climbed to his feet and I just giggled when he slipped immediately afterwards ending up face-first in the sand. "That wasn't." He added, coughing sand from his mouth as he sat.

"Let's just get back to Agrabah." I suggested as I climbed to my feet tripping just like Mozenrath. "Now what?" I grumbled as I pushed myself up find that I couldn't put any weight on my right foot. As soon as I tried to put even the slightest weight on my ankle pain spiked through my ankle and I grimaced. Seeing me panting from the pain Mozenrath moved to my side the wide-eyed look he gave me oddly endearing.

"What happened?" He asked when I leant on his shoulder, grimacing from the pain.

"I must have twisted my ankle while we were fighting that monster. I can't put any weight on it." I groaned as Mozenrath took my hand, leading me towards Carpet. Helping me sit I waited until he sat beside me before I leant on his shoulder, gritting my teeth against the pain.

"We'll get you to the healers as soon as we get back to Agrabah." Jasmine promised and I nodded slightly, resting my head on Mozenrath's shoulder and he felt his cheeks burning, his embarrassment not helped by Abu, Iago and Xerxes' sniggering.

We arrived back in Agrabah and I raised my head letting out a shaky breath as my ankle throbbed. "Nearly there. Do you think you can make it?" Mozenrath asked and I snorted, carefully setting my foot on the ground beneath Carpet. Which I regretted as soon as I did which caused Mozenrath to grab my arm, holding me upright as I grit my teeth.

"Apparently not." Aladdin observed and I glared at him as did Mozenrath. Rolling her eyes at her boyfriend Jasmine turned to Genie for help. It wasn't very dignified being carried after fighting off a scorpion but I put up with it knowing I couldn't walk. Mozenrath didn't leave my side and even Xerxes curled around my neck offering me some comfort as Genie carried me into my bedroom.

Now resting on a cushion I winced as two of the palace's healers prodded and poked my ankle. Fighting the urge to kick either of the two men when they came into range I ground my teeth as they examined my foot. After a pause they nodded at each other and as one produced a bowl whose contents I couldn't see from my vantage point. "Not liking this one bit." I muttered and Mozenrath gave them a frown until one of the men shook his head.

"This ointment will reduce the swelling of your ankle and allow it to heal faster. This won't hurt at all." One of the healer's explained and his partner nodded in agreement though I wasn't so confident as the bowl moved closer.

From outside the door Aladdin waited beside Jasmine, who had her arms crossed. "Jas, I said I was sorry. Anyway I thought Mozenrath would just zap the scorpion." Aladdin sighed and she raised an eyebrow, tapping her foot.

"Mozenrath doesn't have his gauntlet anymore. Remember, genius?" Iago squawked and Aladdin coughed. "Yeah you didn't happen to notice that did you? Figures."

"Relax. Kaya will be up and walking in no time." Genie commented, looking at Jasmine for a moment. "Right?"

"Of course. They're the best." Jasmine agreed only to hear a pained yell from inside the bedroom and she blinked. "Though I have been wrong on occassion."

Inside the room I yelped, fighting back a series of giggles as one of the healer's brushed some strong-smelling ointment over my ankle. "Miss, you need to stay still." He insisted not for the first time as Mozenrath watched on with a tiny smile, his familiar curled around his neck now.

"Kaya ticklish." Xerxes pointed out and Mozenrath just sniggered when I slapped my open palm over my mouth, my giggles muffled as they finished coating my ankle.

"Finished." One of the healers' sighed and I let out a low breath as they straightened, returning the bowl to one of their pockets. "Now just rest until your ankle's swelling goes down." He told me and I gave them a quick nod from behind my palm looking up until they left via the door.

"Are you done?" Mozenrath asked, faking a bored sigh as I moved my hand away from my hand. Seeing the nod he gave me a tiny smile. "That's a relief." He added as he shifted over until he was sitting on one of the cushions at my side.

"My ankle does feel better. I just can't help being a little ticklish." I pointed out once I got my breath back. Seeing a slow smile cross his lips I raised an eyebrow at Mozenrath as he inched closer to me.

When his left hand moved to my ankle I froze my eyes on his face as his fingers brushed my ankle and I blinked, curious until he started to brush his fingertips along the underside of my foot. "Don't you dare." I hissed at him and he raised his head, meeting my eyes with a smirk before he started to tickle my foot and I couldn't help giggling. In the span of a minute I was giggling against the cushions, Mozenrath merciless as he tickled my foot until I could barely breathe.

"No...enough. I can't...heh...take it." I gasped and he let out a faint laugh, removing his fingers from my foot though I noticed he didn't release my foot entirely. "What...are you doing now?" I coughed and he reached into his cloak with his right hand, producing a bright red flower. He held it towards me and I rook it from his fingers without speaking as he sat back.

"You risked your life to bring me back a flower?" I asked once I found my voice and he nodded, looking on amused when I blushed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome but I didn't actually know about the scorpion until it decided I looked like an appetizer." Mozenrath replied and I gave him a lopsided grin, lifting myself up and he froze his cheeks turning a deep red when he felt a light kiss pressed to his cheek.

Unable to speak Mozenrath pulled his turban down under I couldn't see his eyes but Xerxes could and the eel burst out laughing, not stopping until Mozenrath yanked his turban off his head. Xerxes stopped laughing the moment Mozenrath covered him with his turban and I grinned, blinking as Mozenrath looked back at me. I found myself unable to move and Mozenrath took that opportunity to move even closer until we were nose to nose neither of us unable to look away. He closed the distance and I froze as his lips brushed mine for long enough to make him blink at his forwardness.

"I...I'm sorry, Kaya. Forgive me but I don't have the slightest idea why I wanted to do that." Mozenrath stammered, blinking as I stared at him. Once the shock of his kiss wore off I lifted myself up, draping an arm around his slender neck before I kissed him back.

Shaking off his own surprise he kissed me back when I didn't push him away which he took this as a positive sign, pushing me back gently back among the cushions.


	8. Chapter 8

Sitting in my room I watched as Aladdin led Mozenrath outside despite the ruler of the Black sands protesting he should be taking care of me. Once outside Aladdin raised an eyebrow at the young ruler who fixed him with a stare.

"Yes what is it?" Mozenrath finally sighed and with a grin Aladdin clapped him on the back causing Mozenrath to stare at Aladdin.

"So you and Kaya huh?" Aladdin asked and Mozenrath faked a cough, giving the former street rat a one-armed shrug. "Is that why you risked your life to bring her a flower?"

"I wouldn't have risked my life if you had been a little more forthcoming about the giant, man eating scorpion!" Mozenrath shouted at him, throwing Aladdin for a moment as he held his turban in his hands.

Now free Xerxes flew out, watching his friend as Mozenrath pulled his turban back on with a sour look on his face. "Now where did Jasmine want us to go?" He muttered once his anger wore off and Aladdin grinned, waving the former villain to follow him. Mozenrath followed with Xerxes wrapping himself around his friend's neck as they walked in the direction of the kitchen.

"Okay out with it." I said to Jasmine as she stood at my bedside. "You wanted to know why Mozenrath and I were making out until Aladdin stormed in." I added and she gave me a smile, sitting beside me. "He gave me a flower and it kind of went from there. Honestly I don't know what came over me but he was so sweet and I lost my head."

"You're falling for Mozenrath aren't you?" Jasmine asked and I sighed to myself, lying back amongst the cushions. "Just be careful okay?"

"I know who he is, Jasmine but I just can't help it. I was only being nice to him to find out how to remove his collar but now that I've gotten to know him I just..." I trailed off as I heard voices outside. "You can come in."

"Are you sure?" Iago called, poking his head in the room with one wing over his face.

"Mozenrath and Aladdin went to get Kaya some water so you're safe from all the mushy stuff." Jasmine laughed and I gave a giggle, remembering how Aladdin's jaw dropped when he caught his enemy and his new friend locking lips.

"Thank goodness...I mean we just wanted to make sure no one got hurt." Iago replied, uncovering his face before he flew into the room occupied by Genie and Abu. "You know how I detest violence." He told us as he landed on one of the bedposts.

"So we've noticed. Why did you risk your life like that?" Genie asked and I raised myself up, chewing my lip as I thought hard.

"No one else, except for Xerxes, would have done what I did. He's been nothing but kind to me after he lost his memories and I couldn't just stand back and watch him get eaten. A twisted ankle is a small price to pay to save someone's life." I replied and Genie nodded though I nodded Iago rolled his eyes in my direction.

"Mozenrath seems a lot kinder ever since he slammed his head on that pillar but I doubt it'll last. Another bump to the head and he'll be back to his old, cruel self." Genie commented and I groaned, rubbing a hand over my face as I did.

"Don't you dare even consider knocking him out again. After being kidnapped and chased by a vicious scorpion I think I deserve a moment of happiness." I complained and Genie nodded though I heard faint whispering coming from Iago and Abu which did nothing to reassure me that they wouldn't try anything on Mozenrath.

We made small talk, mostly about why Mozenrath would try to face down a scorpion for me just to bring back flowers, when we heard someone clearing their throat.

"Kaya, I thought you could use some water." Mozenrath said, moving past Aladdin who blinked as the sorcerer carried over a bowl. He walked up to the bed and I gave him a tiny smile as he knelt beside me. "Your water." He added, handing it over just as Genie aimed one of his fingers at the bowl.

In a flash of magic the water splashed me, instantly drenching my shirt and pants. As I coughed Mozenrath stared his eyes travelling to Genie when the djinn couldn't stiffle a laugh.

"Did you do this?" Mozenrath growled as he started to straighten though once he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder he turned his head finding me shaking mine. "But he did that deliberately." He protested and I shook my head again, patting his shoulder when he sat with a pout.

"It was an accident. Besides I was aiming for you." Genie admitted and I rolled my eyes at him as Mozenrath gave the djinn a look that would have left anyone shaking had he still have been a cruel ruler.

"Don't worry about it, Genie. Besides I could use a bath anyway." I replied moving to stand until I stumbled my ankle buckling under me and I landed on my knees. "Ohh bad idea."

"I have a better idea then you trying to walk the entire way." Jasmine told me, moving to Aladdin's side. Once there she nodded towards Mozenrath who was currently helping me to sit. Once he saw I was alright except for being soaked through he smiled at me his fingers touching mine and we both turned our heads, blushing at our closeness.

"Don't know why you're blushing. You were doing more than holding hands when I rushed in here." Aladdin said, getting an elbow to the stomach for his trouble from Jasmine. "Hey it's true."

"It might be true but you don't have to keep pointing it out." I replied, mirroring the eye narrow Mozenrath gave Aladdin. "Now you were saying something about a change of clothes?" I said to Jasmine who smiled at me.

In a manner of minutes I found myself in Jasmine's room and as Genie set me down on her chair Jasmine moved to a large closet. As I watched she beckoned Aladdin over and with a shrug he headed her way leaving Mozenrath to stand at my side, Xerxes hovering between us.

"Are you sure she needs all of these?" Aladdin muttered as Jasmine pulled one outfit after another from her closet, handing them to her boyfriend who raised an eyebrow at her.

"I don't know what will look good on Kaya and this way she has plenty of options. Besides I needed to reorganize my closet anyway." Jasmine agreed and Aladdin sighed as she pulled out another set of pants and shirt.

I was distracted by the ache in my ankle so I didn't see Genie kneeling beside Mozenrath, whispering something in his ear. With a somewhat confused look he listened and after a pause he cleared his throat, making my head turn to see him giving me a faint smile.

"I must say you look lovely today." Mozenrath told me and Xerxes sniggered as I raised an eyebrow at him. "Is that the wrong thing to say?" He asked with a smaller voice, looking at Genie with his eyebrows narrowed as the djinn burst out laughter.

"Mozenrath, I'm soaked through. How can I look lovely?" I asked him and he coughed, scratching his chin for a moment before he shrugged. "Nice try anyway."

"You said that would cheer her up." Mozenrath hissed at Genie who was now rolling on the floor still laughing at Mozenrath's failed attempt at flattery. Even Xerxes cracked a smile and Mozenrath rolled his eyes towards the ceiling as he waited for Jasmine and Aladdin to return. They did a few minutes later while Mozenrath struggled to come up with a compliment all on his own and he let out a breath, grateful for the interruption.

"Here we go. Something here should fit you." Jasmine said as Aladdin set the mountain of clothing over of the table. Curious I began to shift through the clothing until a pair of dark blue pants and a top matching Jasmine's caught my eye.

Holding them up I marveled at the softness of the material and Jasmine smiled. "I haven't worn those in years. Let me help you get dressed." She offered, helping me from the chair though I froze once I realized that there were still four men watching us.

"Can I have a little privacy?" I asked, feeling my cheeks burning and they quickly nodded Aladdin and Mozenrath looking embarrassed as they cleared the room. Though I did see Mozenrath giving me a tiny smile before the door shut leaving me with a red face. "Thank you." I breathed as I set about stripping off my wet clothing.

Waiting just outside Mozenrath paced with Xerxes curled around his neck, looking at his friend who seemed lost in thought.

"You know that's making me dizzy." Genie complained and Mozenrath paused, giving the djinn a frown before he started to pace again.

"Mozenrath, relax. Kaya's just trying on some clothes nothing dangerous." Aladdin said and Mozenrath finally halted as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Something wrong?"

"Just...never mind." Mozenrath muttered as he looked towards the door. Aladdin looked at Genie for a moment who shrugged as Mozenrath continued to stare forward. Xerxes, noticing that Mozenrath was rubbing at the spot directly between his eyes now, uncurled himself before he hovered in front of Mozenrath's face.

"Mozenrath not feeling well?" He asked and Mozenrath finally nodded, making his headache worse.

"You should have told us. You did tangle with that scorpion." Aladdin said as Mozenrath lowered himself to the floor, still trying in vain to rub the ache away.

"I just need a sit down and I'll be fine." Mozenrath insisted as Xerxes curled back around his neck, keeping his mismatched eyes on the sorcerer who groaned. "Just a headache and nothing more."

He let out a yelp immediately afterwards as Genie picked him up from the floor and his head turned around enough to give the djinn a narrowing of his eyes. Setting him down gently on the floor Genie watched as Mozenrath growled under his breath, torn between being frustrated at being picked up like a rag doll without his permission and being grateful that someone else had noticed how exhausted he was.

"On second thought maybe I should be..." Mozenrath coughed then, expelling some of the sand he'd accidentally swallowed when Kaya had pushed him out of the path of the scorpion. Though not enough to make him feel any better and when his fingers grazed his sore throat the headache making him feel even worse everyone present saw Mozenrath gag.

A hand flying to his mouth he swallowed, the sand forcing its way back up his throat as he tried to stop it. "First door on your left." Aladdin told him and Mozenrath took off in a sprint, leaving just as the door started to open.

With Jasmine's help I limped from her bedroom and Genie and Aladdin did a double take when I emerged now wearing the blue silk clothing. "So how do I look, Mozen...rath?" I asked, staring when I discovered he had vanished in the time it took me to change clothing.

"That's funny. Where's Mozenrath?" Jasmine asked once Genie picked me up. "Aladdin?"

"Mozenrath started coughing up sand from the oasis so I sent him towards the door on the left." Aladdin explained and my eyes widened, looking into the hallway as they watched on. "Don't worry. He'll be fine...I think."

Mozenrath, having found that the room he needed was the second on the left, was currently not fine. Hunched over a bowl he coughed up as much sand as he could, Xerxes hovering in the air near his head with worried eyes. After a few more minutes Mozenrath finally sat heavily on the floor, panting as he wiped sweat from his forehead.

"Master feel better?" Xerxes asked and Mozenrath just closed his eyes for a moment willing his headache away. It didn't work and he groaned, leaning against the bath. He had barely even closed his eyes when he heard light knocking and Mozenrath groaned loudly cracking open an eye to stare at the door.

"It's open." Mozenrath called as Xerxes hovered at his side, the eel resting his head on his friend's shoulder. The door slowly slid open to reveal Kaya and Mozenrath raised an eyebrow when he saw that she was being carried by the blue djinn.

"Mozenrath, you didn't tell me you weren't feeling well. Come with us to my bedroom." I suggested and despite his burning throat and headache he cracked a smirk. "You know exactly what I mean, Mozenrath. Don't go spreading rumors about me." I grumbled and he gave a weak laugh which agrivated his throat.

Seeing him grimacing I softened, willing to overlook his slip up as Genie slipped through the door. This time Mozenrath didn't protest being picked up by Genie who flashed us directly into my bedroom once the sorcerer was safely in his arms. Once everyone vacated the room leaving the three of us alone I immediately placed a palm over Mozenrath's forehead until he weakly waved me away, sinking into the cushions with a sigh.

"Next time tell someone, especially me, that you're tired and in pain. I wouldn't have let you go to the kitchen to get me some water if I had known that." I told him but Mozenrath didn't respond and after a few minutes I began to think he'd fallen asleep until he coughed.

"Blasted sand." Mozenrath muttered and I couldn't help a sigh as I reached over, pressing my fingertips to his forehead. "Now what are you doing?" He whispered, not pushing me away this time as I chewed my lower lip.

"Checking if you have a fever." I told him and he just sighed, not moving until I removed my fingers. "No fever but you still look unwell. If you want I can leave you the bed." I offered but he reached out, his hand finding mine after a moment of searching.

"I'd feel better if you stayed with me." Mozenrath whispered, coughing as I intertwined my fingers through his. "Thank you. By the way...you look very pretty in those clothes." He mumbled as his breathing slowed and I reached over, running my fingers along his left hand. He didn't react and I smiled at him knowing he had finally fallen asleep.

I was so focused on watching Mozenrath that I failed to notice Jasmine walking into the room until she reached the bed and I blinked, startled as she gave me a smile. "I didn't mean to scare you, Kaya. I brought something to help Mozenrath's cough." She explained, handing me a small bottle with a pale yellow liquid inside. "When he wakes up of course."

"How can I sleep when people won't let me?" Mozenrath complained, cracking open his eyes to find Jasmine at our bedside. "Apologizes, princess. I'm not feeling the best right now." He answered with a cough, rubbing at his throat with a groan.

"That's alright, Mozenrath. I actually came by to give you this. It will help soothe your throat and rid you of that cough." Jasmine explained, handing the bottle to Mozenrath who took it from her fingers before he stared at the bottle. "I'll let you rest now. Good luck, Kaya." She added with a smile as she headed towards the door. The door click shut behind her and Mozenrath raised an eyebrow at me though I just shrugged just as confused.

Pulling the cork free Mozenrath stared at the bottle with a slight grimace before he upending the bottle into his open mouth. Swallowing the contents he coughed and I quickly grasped the bottle when it nearly slipped from his fingers. "Take it easy, Mozenrath." I told him, patting him on the back as I did.

"That tasted awful. She could have warned me how badly it tasted." Mozenrath complained, pulling a face and I giggled when he stuck out his tongue. Even Xerxes sniggered and Mozenrath snorted, lying back against the cushions with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh don't look so sour, Mozenrath. We're not making fun of you but that face you just pulled was so cute." I giggled and he rolled his eyes, rolling onto his side so he was facing the wall. Shaking my head I lifted my hand towards his head and he blinked when I slipped his turban from his head. "Just stay still." I told him and Mozenrath did, a little unsure until I started to stroke his forehead with my fingers and he relaxed.

"Master feeling better?" Xerxes asked once Mozenrath closed his eyes and when I heard a faint sigh I smiled, lying beside him. "Kaya not feeling well?" The eel asked, mismatched eyes widening until I shook my head at him.

"Just a little tired from all that running away. I could use a nap myself." I told him and Xerxes nodded, landing between us. "I guess that makes it three for three." I whispered as I closed my eyes.


End file.
